


Christmas Fun

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Wonderfully Different Verse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Just some silliness. Please enjoy.





	Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Double update. Whaaat? Please note that I will definitely be posting a Christmas work on Christmas Day. This is not the end of the Christmas fluff. I will be indulging myself very liberally. Please comment down below with what you want to see. I can even do Supercat or Jake and Ray if you want. Please enjoy this. Here we go.

Alex loved Astra, but sometimes she went a little overboard when it came to little things, like Christmas costumes. That’s right, Astra had gotten the brilliant idea to dress their twin daughters in little elf costumes and go out caroling. 

The girls were going with Uncle Jake and Uncle Ray for the first two hours and then with their mothers for the last two hours. Astra had spent two days watching countless how-to videos on YouTube and laboring over the miniature sewing machine she bought on Amazon until she had created two red and white masterpieces that looked like they should be bought at Macy’s. Alex was just glad she had used private tabs to watch the videos, so her YouTube watch history wasn’t all clogged up with how-too videos.

“Astra, these are great, but don’t you think they’re a little to over-the-top?” Alex asked cautiously, trying her best to spare her partner’s feelings. She loved Astra for having worked on these so diligently and all, but she didn’t think it really made sense for the outfits to be so elaborate and intricate when the girls were barely two and when they didn’t really understand all this, not to mention the fact that they were only going to wear them for a day or so. Besides, they were a little to gaudy, at least to Alex.

“It’s fine, Lexie. Don’t worry about it,” she said soothingly.

The girls stood before their parents, wearing matching elf outfits and beaming smiles. “Pretty,” they chorussed when they saw themselves in the mirror. They didn’t really get what was happening, just that they were going somewhere with Uncle Jake and Uncle Ray and that they were going to sing their little hearts out, at least according to Jake. Astra had been worried, until Alex explained to her slightly frazzled Wife that it was only a figure of speech. Then Astra had felt kind of dumb because she should have known this because of all the research. Besides, Jake and ray would never let anything happen to Amy and Ally. They loved the girls as much as if they were their parents.

The doorbell rang that moment, announcing the arrival of the other couple.  
“Be good for your uncles, girls,” Alex said firmly. Astra nodded in agreement. “No running off,” she put in, her face and voice stern as she looked her daughters squarely in the eyes.  
The toddlers nodded in comprehension. They had learned something very quickly: never, ever, ever mess with Mama Astra. She meant business. Then again, she sometimes gave them candy when Mama Lex said no, so what did they know?

Alex and Astra walked over to the door and opened it, holding the girls on their hips, to reveal Ray and Jake in identical Santa outfits.   
“My husband insisted,” Ray said in a tone that was half apologetic, half mock exasperated, but fully affectionate.  
“You two look great, Captain,” Alex said truthfully. Usually, in her experience, these suits looked awfully glitzy and unflattering, yet Ray and Jake pulled them off with ease.

The girls giggled as their uncles swept them up and hugged them close. “Ready to go?” Jake asked them, his voice filled with excitement. He received two excited nods and two very enthusiastic choruses of “Yes, yes, yes!”

The two men left and came back two hours later. Apparently they had taken Cheddar with them, since he followed, a little wearily, dressed as Rudolph. “Okay, that’s awesome,” Alex said, with astra smiling next to her. The other woman reached up and touched a finger to her lips, then pointed silently. Alex followed her partner’s finger and she had to suppress an aw.  
Alura and Amy were perched in Jake and Holt’s arms, fast asleep, wrapped tightly around their uncles.  
“Seems like we won’t be going after all,” Alex remarked, taking the girls gently and moving upstairs to put them to bed.

“What happened, Captain?” She asked when she came back down, looking to the other man.   
“Hey!” Exclaimed Jake, looking affronted. “I’m trustworthy.”  
“Are you, Dr. Peralta? You did cause some of this,” Holt put in.  
“My husband,” he continued, turning to Alex, “thought it was a great idea to race to all the houses. The girls won almost every one of them.”

“Haha, Peralta,” Alex teased good-naturedly.  
“Shut up, Danvers,” he answered, smiling.  
They later told Alex that the costumes had been a smash hit. It seemed Alex had been wrong. She was glad she had been wrong, but she was not looking forward to the weeks of gloating Astra was sure to indulge in. Hell hath no fury like the fury of Officer Astra Danvers.


End file.
